Christmas Cards
by Zerojackson
Summary: Shikamaru never really liked Christmas. Not at all. However, he did like the cards that came with the festive season. Troublesome women... ShikaIno Christmas inspired one-shot!


******Hello everybody, and welcome to the ShikaIno one-shot known as Christmas Flowers! Yes, the title is crap, I know. This was just something random that I did in about half an hour or so, so it's not beta'd in anyway, so I apologize for any mistakes that have been made. So, without further ado, let us continue! Here is Christmas Flowers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Rated T: For implied sexual themes.**

**Note: Shikamaru, Choji and Ino are all eighteen years of age in this fic, as it takes place in the future.**

* * *

**Christmas Flowers**

Shikamaru really did dislike Christmas. It wasn't due to the snow that, for some reason, seemed to fall in Konoha, yet it was the second hottest country next to Suna. It wasn't because of the large amount of gifts he needed to buy for everybody. It was the simple fact of family. Now, Shikamaru was never a family man. He got on well enough with his father, but his mother…

Shikamaru was constantly nagged at by his mother. Constantly. He didn't even try to fight anymore. He had been on the receiving end of a frying-pan for long enough. And, because it was indeed Christmas, his mother was running around the kitchen with all the utensils in the world, cooking up a feast to feed Konoha. Well, that's what it looked like. And, of course, this made everything stressful. And when his mother was stressed…

"Shikamaru!" Yomiko Nara's voice carried throughout the house and too the cosy study where Shikamaru and his father, Shikaku, sat playing Shogi. Shikamaru groaned, and moved a piece.

"Go on son," Shikaku yawned, as he moved a piece of intercept Shikamaru's, "I've been on the receiving end for most of the day. Now it's your turn."

With a low grumble, the lazy Nara rose from his comfy arm-chair, and casually strolled into his kitchen.

Pots and pans lay scattered all over. Cookbooks lay sprawled on counters, and it looked as though it had snowed. Shikamaru let out a loud, belching groan. Great, his mother had been trying to bake…

"Shikamaru!" Again, Yomiko shouted, picking up a random cook-book and chucking it at her only son. He dodged it with ease, and muttered under his breath.

"What is it mother?" he said in a bored tone. Yomiko finished scrubbing another dish, and turned to face her son. Her violet eyes were filled with stress.

"Son, the Akimichi's and Yamanaka's are coming over for dinner tonight."

Shikamaru sighed. How could he forget? Every Christmas, there would be a big feast between the main families of the Nara's, Yamanaka's, and the Akimichi's. And whoever was hosting the meal would rotate. Last year the Akimichi's had held a spectacular feast, far better than any they had previously. This was most likely due to the fact that all of Squad Ten had achieved Jōnin rank at that time. That was a good Christmas. Well, more or less. After all, Ino was there…

Roughly shaking the thoughts from his head, he continued, "Yes mother, I do know."

Yomiko shot him a steeled glare, but continued. "Well, they'll be here soon, and I need you to greet them-"

The loud ring of the doorbell ended her sentence abruptly. Yomiko gasped, and stamped her foot. "Shikamaru, quickly!"

"I'm going, I'm going! Troublesome women…" He muttered as he exited the kitchen.

He briskly made his way to the front door, and as he neared he could already tell who It was. It was hard not to tell the bright bubbly voice of Ino Yamanaka from any distance. That was one of things he liked about her. She put up a fight, but didn't nag as much as his mother. Much. Perhaps all women were the same, troublesome things that they were…

He grasped his hand firmly on the door-handle, and yanked it open. He was greeted by a squealing blonde who quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Shikamaru! It's been ages!"

She smelled like lavender. Of course, that was the first thought that went through his mind. And then he felt the piercing blue eyes of Inochi Yamanaka starting into his soul. And they didn't like what they saw.

He pushed Ino away softly, and allowed a small grin to grace his lips. "Hey."

She smiled back at him, her blonde ponytail blowing nicely in the breeze. Her hair looked so soft.

"Good evening Shikamaru, may we come in?" Inochi's voice was smooth. Too smooth. Shikamaru gulped, and nodded, briskly stepped out of the way. His eyes darted towards the bouquet of Jasminum that she held tightly gripped in her hands. And the little card that lay against one of the flowers. It was rather large, with fancy purple writing that read 'To Shikamaru'.

Now he was curious.

Having stepped out the way, Inochi and his wife briskly made their way through, the female of the duo giving a polite smile and a cheerful hello his way. Ino, however, remained.

"Here you go Shikamaru. Would you mind finding a vase to place these in?" She purred. Yeah, _purred._

Shikamaru nodded, and Ino handed them to him, letting her soft hand linger on his for a few seconds to long. And then, she was gone. He heard her cheerful greeting to her parents.

Slowly, his eyes trailed down the flowers and to the card. It smelled like her. He quickly grasped the card in his hand, putting the flowers down. He ripped off the top without even caring, and the paper fell to the floor.

The tip-top of a photograph poked ever so slightly over the tear. He frowned. A photo? What, of Team Ten? That was great and all, but still, he was hoping for something a little more… promiscuous. He quickly banished those perverted thoughts from his head, and began pulling the photo out of the card. He froze midway.

There, against a frozen backdrop, was Ino's sleek and slender form. He could only see the top half of her body. And she was topless. He didn't dare go any further.

His mouth went dry, and his pants seemed to strain. Gulping as if he desperately needed air, he looked around for any source of distraction. And there was Ino, leaning casually against the wall. Smirking. And, with a subtle wink, she darted back into the room from whence she came. And this caused Shikamaru to freeze up even more. Being the classy fellow that he was, his eyes had wandered down to her supple buttocks. Her nice tight pants were pulled down just enough he could see something. Or, rather, nothing. She wasn't wearing any panties.

This thought made Shikamaru flush. And more blood rushed to somewhere else.

With another gulp, he hastily pocketed the picture and ran up the stairs.

Troublesome woman, doing this to him on Christmas. He reached the bathroom, went into it, and closed the door, locking it tight. Now was the time to take care of business before the Akimichi's came.

Shikamaru did not like Christmas, and that much was true. But, if there was only one thing he did like, it would have to be the gifts. And yet, he couldn't help but grin. And he was sure to get a good gift this year; after all, he had been a very _naughty_ boy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that ladies and gentlefolk. Hopefully another some more Christmas inspired one-shots will come soon. So, I hope you have a great morning/afternoon/evening/night!**


End file.
